What if
by HannahBananaBoo
Summary: the edison group kidnapped Chloe and gave her amnesia they've given her a whole false life with only her true name. now she lives in a facility somewhere in north america. with her memories coming back in dreams can her friends find and save her?
1. Chapter 1

HI! New story! It has nothing to do with my other story 'Chloe's life after' sooooo ha-ha! I do not own the darkest powers. Chloe was hurt and had amnesia she was kidnapped by Edison group and now believes she lives in their 'care facility' with a disease that makes you have black outs every few months. (explaining away her amnesia)

Chloe.

I caught flashes or movement… I think. Heard people yelling, guns firing, sparks flying, glass shattering and the general panic of to many people in one place. Then nothing. Back to dreamland…

Lifeless. Black. Nothingness. That's what I could see. No lights and my eyes refused to adjust. A flash of white light that faded into a scene, a memory… maybe. My vision spun until I was looking out on a forest… with people.

A tall dark haired man had his back to the small blond woman he was with. No. Not a man and a woman. A boy and a girl, no more than teenagers. She had tears running down her pale cheeks. He let out a roar and then a soft whimper and put his hands covering his face. She walked up to him and wrapped her short arms around him. "Its going to be okay." she said softly

"No." he grunted "No it wont be. Not now. Not now that they are taking you away from me."

She pressed her face into his back and sighed. "M-maybe not." she agreed he turned around and my vision was met by striking green eyes with a hard look in them, like he had come to terms with what she was talking about. He looked down at her and his whole face softened.

"Maybe its for the best." he said through gritted teeth.

"No." she said firmly "Being separated from you is not the best thing for either of us and you know it."

He just shook his head.

"They cant take me away from you. E.V.E.R. I love you. A-a-and we'll figure this out" she whispered the last part.

The scene faded from my view leaving me wondering who those people were and where people were taking her. Then I woke up!

"Chlooooooe? Chloe! Hello in there!" Martin said waving a hand in front of my face the next day as we sat down for lunch.

"You in there Chlolo?" Keller asked

"Mmmm. Yeah sorry I'm here."

"Was my story just that boring?" Martin asked

"No. No it was great I was just daydreaming I guess." I said

"HA! That proves it! I wasn't even telling a story!" Martin said "Keller was! Tell us what's going on, Chlolo!" He demanded

"It was just this weird dream I had last night. Nothing more its just bugging me." I shrugged

"Well if that's it then!" Keller said flipping her long red/brown hair "Back to me." she continued on telling her story in which I had no idea what was going on. Sitting here in the lunchroom in the E.D. boarding facility for the disabled it was like any other day since I lost my memory. I was sitting with my two best friends. Keller. A tall red headed girl with smatterings of freckles all over her face and deep brown eyes, and Martin. A shorter boy with hazel eyes and black hair.

They may not seem it but both of them are 'special' as our caretakers call it. Actually everyone here including me is 'special' in one was or another. Martin is in a wheelchair and has been since he was big enough for one. Keller 'Lacks the ability to sympathies with others'. And me, my doctors tell me I've had random blackouts for my whole life. Often after which I cant remember anything about where I am or even who. My last one was about a month and a half ago. They say I cant live anywhere but here because of them and that certain things bring them on which means no news stations on my TV and checkups every other day.

I'm still working on getting all my personal information back this time (or at least they tell me) all I know is when I woke up from my 'blackout' 'this time' I had no idea who I was where I was or what was going on. The told me the basics then and they've stuck with me since.

My name is Chloe Saunders. I am 16 years old. I am clinically ill. My parents died in a car accident when I was three and that is what they believe brought on my condition. They have a medicine that holds off 'black outs'. I live in the E.D. boarding facility and have for my whole life with my best friends Keller and Martin who are the only ones (besides doctors) who are willing to keep showing me things over and over every time I 'black out'. I cant be without my medication for more than a day and a half.

I believed them until last week when I started having weird dreams about people I'm sure I have never met and a girl that looks like me. And a boy with amazing green eyes. Something keeps happening to them, and I want to know what.

Authors note: if people like it I'll do some of the next chapter in Derek's pov. Hehe hope you like it review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai! Okay I'm gunna try Derek's pov… could be interesting…! Its gunna be short but… ummm THEY ARE STILL LOOKING FOR HER!

**Derek:**

It has been almost two months since we had seen Chloe. Almost as long since I've slept a whole night through. We've searched all over the country… I don't think they'd take her off the continent, yet. She is my mate. And I can't find her. Even Liz cant find her. This is not how its supposed to work. I miss her.

"Bro." Simon said coming up behind me. He looked almost as bad as I did. Uncut hair hung in his eyes which had rings around them. Why hadn't I heard him?

I grunted.

"Derek." he sighed "I know you miss her. We all do. But you have to sleep so we can keep looking."

I shot him a glare with a small growl.

"Fine. Fine" he said backing up with hands raised. "Dad will be back in the morning. Hopefully with a new lead. We wont give up on her." he said as he walked away.

**Chloe:**

Screams. Pain. Panic.

That's what plagued my sleep every night. Even my doctors giving me sleep aids cant keep them away. I swear I haven't slept in days. My treatments are getting harder to endure. At night for hours and hours I sit in my room and fight insanity. Who is she? Me? If so, who is he? And why am I dreaming about them? So many different dreams, memories if that's what they are. One always recurring, they are taking her away. Who? I haven't the slightest clue. But they are, and its breaking his heart.

I'm on lockdown. Mrs. Aleem escorts me everywhere. She even sits with me in treatment. I have this feeling that this isn't how my life is supposed to go. And I don't mean my schedule is screwed up because of my sleep loss. I mean this whole place doesn't feel right to me. I shouldn't be in a facility somewhere in the Rockies I should be out of here, with people that love me… I think.

I am locked in my room today. They tell me its for my own good. I trust them. They have always taken care of me. They care about me. Right?

Voices. Out of nowhere. Shapes. Floating. Moving?

"Chloe…" I jumped "can… hear… Chloe?"

"H-hello?" I asked nervously

"CHLOE!" screamed the voice

"Uhhh… hi?" I waved at the wall wondering what my doctors were making of this.

"Chloe!… Hear… it's… important!"

"Um. Y-y-your coming through in… bursts." STUPID STUTTER!

"Chloe!… Liz!"

"Liz?" I asked

"Yes! No… Time… Leave… Derek."

"Chloe Saunders!" Mrs. Aleem yelled bursting into the room with three of my doctors. "Who on earth are you talking to?"

They then proceeded to search my room for a person. All the while I was repeating the voice's last words in my mind. No time leave Derek. What does that mean? and who is Derek?

AN: okay I do not like Derek's pov... its hard! Ill keep doing short bursts of him but... well...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi… don't go insane… it makes it hard to read. So for the sake of your sanity… here! And I promise im planning this one out. I WONT END UP LOSING MY MUSE LIKE THE OTHER ONE!

**Chloe:**

Walking. Running. Falling. Running.

This is what I see tonight. The girl. Me? Running from someone. She's terrified. The forest is dark and clogged with branches and bushes and yet, she doesn't hide. Just keeps running. Her arm is shot with something. It hurts. I don't know how I cant tell, but I can.

"Derek!" she screams

She's slowing. Her pressures are catching up. She falls. Something, or someone falls on top of her.

"We've got you now, little necro." says someone

"No…" she whispers "D-Derek."

I wake with a start. I'm sitting in the middle of my bed, in my completely personalized room, in the E.D. facility. Nothing wrong. Just a dream. I tell myself over and over, but it just wont sink in. It's just to real. She's just to real.

I look at my arm where she got shot, and sure enough right where she got shot, I have a little round scar from a dart. I was told it was from a game of arisoft gone bad. I slowly reach my fingers to it. It's soar… It did happen.

Is anything these people have been telling me true? The people that have supposedly been taking care of me my whole life… are lying to me. And have been as long as I've been here. Wait! What about Keller and Martin? They surely were kidnapped just as much as I. Then I realize I've never been to either of their rooms. And both have problems that could be very easy to fake… Is anything I know real? I have to figure this out! The wall, the girl… THE GIRL! The girl was screaming the same name the wall told me yesterday… Derek.

My door opening is what breaks me from my thoughts. It's Mr. Opal. More often referred to as Sir. Around here he pretty much runs everything. Including me, I guess.

"Chloe. They tell me you've been having some problems lately." he said razing one eyebrow at me.

I put on my best goodie two shoes smile and say "Sir. Really. Do you think I would talk to a wall? And Mrs. Aleem really is getting up there. I don't think she's right in the head anymore Sir."

"Young lady!" Mrs. Aleem screams coming into the room with two large nurses with needles behind her.

"Chloe, we think it would be best if you stopped your medication. We want to see the full extent of your 'special' abilities." Sir. Says

"'Special abilities'?" I ask. Now they are seriously scaring me.

"Chloe. You weren't born with a disease. More like a curse. You're a Necromancer young lady, you can talk to ghosts. And it really isn't fair that you get all the power. A stupid little brat like you! So throughout your… stay here, we've been looking at your brain chemistry. W are going to make more like you." He grinned

"G-g-ghost? That was a ghost? Necromancer. I can see ghosts." it sounded right to me. "More like me? Why would you want more people who could see ghosts?"

"Smart child." said Mrs. Aleem from behind a nurse

Sir. Smiled. "We don't really want more like you. We want more like him." he held up a picture of the boy from my dreams, and I felt a strong longing sensation run through me. "Derek Souza. Werewolf. And super genius. We want more like him. You. We couldn't care less about. Your just what we need to get him."

"Me? Why me?" I asked as I backed up to sit on my bed.

Sir gestured for Mrs. Aleem to continue. She did. "You're his 'mate' it's a stupid werewolf thing. Anyway we were considering making more like you if you were cooperative, but that ghost signals that out blocking mechanisms are falling out of place. Your friends might be able to find you. And when they do, we'll be waiting."…

**Derek:**

Liz found her. Liz found her! The connection wasn't strong but it was there! Liz was currently writing down directions to somewhere in the Rockies. Simon and I were pacing impatiently and Tori looked like she was about to explode from waiting so long. We were about a day and a half drive from where they had her. This was going to be the longest day of my life. What if they hurt her? What if they changed her? What if she's not her? I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind -not gone but not in the way- and got in the car. We were going to find her. And I wouldn't stop until I did.

AN: hehe


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the darkest powers… I think I might cry now…

CHLOE:

They shot something into my arm that made me groggy but not completely out. Then they blindfolded me, dragged me down a hall and into a room then threw me on a cold metal table and strapped me down. When they took off to blindfold I knew exactly where I was. I had spent a number of hours in here. The exam room. Only now it looked like it had been prepped for surgery. I could only pray that it wasn't for me. I gulped.

"She's young and she's had some brain trauma when we brought her in" whispered a large balding man -one of the head doctors I guessed- to Sir.

"I don't care. I want that werewolf, and if this is how we get him, then this is how it works." sir said angrily not even bothering to whisper.

"Lesions can be very dangerous, Sir. We could hurt her. She could end up not being of any use." said the doctor looking a little frantic

Lesions? For me? Yikes!

"She'll be of use weather she has them or not. But these lesions will make her cooperative. I want her easy to work with. But I also want her to be deadly. And I want their mate bond fully open." Sir stated.

"And how are we supposed to do that, Sir?"

The whole room was listening now.

"I don't care!" Sir yelled. "Use that new brain scanner you have. Knock her out. I want her unable to remember anything. I want her not just cooperative, I want her to be on out side. That werewolf is deadly! But he wont hurt her."

PAUSE! An: im explaining here sorry. So the story is that they didn't wipe her mind fully because they didn't want to hurt her the first time! This is like super! They are implanting something in her head! Okay TIME IN!

"Sir. We only have a few days till they get here."

"Then do it fast. Figure it out. I want her to be fully on our side." he grinned "or you might be then next operation. Doctor." with that he left.

Something got shot into my arm again and I immediately felt even more tired.

"I'm so sorry" said the doctor who had put on his mask.

The last thing I saw was three doctors spinning over my head with shiny things.

"help me…"

Derek!:

"DEREK!" Dad yelled "its only been two hours! We cant go any faster!"

This was really testing my temper. Being locked in a car with Tori, and knowing that they could be hurting Chloe. Everyone in the car was on edge. We still had a long while to go before we got there. I was going to implode from all this thinking time. Now normally I'd appreciate piece and quiet, but without Chloe I hadn't been able to in a long time. Plus that fact that I don't like cars in the first place -they are just to cooped up- and I was sitting next to TORI!

"Tori!" Simon yelled

"What!" she screamed at him

"You zapped me!"

"Did not!"

"DAD!" they yelled in unison

"QUIET!" he said without taking his eyes off the road. "Tori. Apologize. Simon. Just quiet!"

Tori mumbled an apology before saying "whoops! I guess I did zap you. But you deserved it anyway." her fingers were sparking from her mood

"HAH!" Simon stated.

This was going to be a looooooong car ride….

AN!: Hai… hehe they will get there eventually! *evil author grin* or will they?


End file.
